Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an in-cell touch display panel, and more particularly to a touch display panel that integrates a touch sensor in a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch display panel is formed by directly attaching a touch panel with a display panel, and thus has overall thickness and weight greater than those of one single display panel, resulting in a user portability burden. In some current solutions that integrate the touch control function into a display panel, the additional touch sensing circuits utilize transparent electrode blocks that do not connect to one another as driving electrodes and sensing electrodes. Indium tin oxide (ITO) is commonly adopted as a transparent electrode material, and has an unsatisfactory electric conductivity that not only affects the size of touch sensing signals but also limits the sensitivity of touch sensing elements.